Hightower
Overview Hightower is a country that is located in the Northeast of the map. It is a relatively new nation, though there is an older version of it that no longer exists. The name and borders of the country have been reestablished by different players and a new government has been formed. The government is a direct democracy with the founding principles of kindness, neutrality, and self-sufficiency. Foreign policy is centered around diplomacy and being neutral in conflicts so as to act as a third party that can host peace talks. Domestic policy is centered around individual rights, encouraging citizens to build up their own areas as they see fit. New members are welcome, though such matters are determined by a vote. Values Hightower was originally created with three core values in mind: Kindness The people of Hightower should strive to be kind to all those that they meet. We treat everyone with respect, whether they are part of our country or not, even if they may not deserve it. As such our goal is to spread goodwill through both words and actions. To that end, we also have and encourage freedom of religion. Neutrality The people of Hightower should strive to remain neutral in all conflict. By doing this the country hopes to be able to act as a host for peace talks and negotiations between other nations. That said, we will do our utmost to aid our allies should we determine they have been unjustly attacked. Self-sufficiency The people of Hightower should strive to be able to provide all necessary resources for themselves. Doing this is meant to help build a sense of unity and cooperation among our citizens. This is not meant to discourage trade in any way with other nations, in fact it is encouraged as a means to foster good relations with other nations as well. Government Hightower's government is a direct democracy with no formal leader. Every citizen has a vote on all matters deemed worthy to call a vote on. Such matters include, but are not limited to, alliances, joint projects, trade, and anything any citizen would like to propose. The person who proposes a vote votes only as a tie-breaker in that matter and is responsible for organizing the vote. In addition, all citizens have the right to private property where they may build and do whatever they please. Every citizen is entitled to use their 20 faction claims however they see fit, should it be to protect their private property or to contribute to the protection of public buildings. History Founding and Early History Hightower was founded by VintageBacon_ on 19 October 2019. Foreign aid was provided by Lucagrad to help make the fledgling nation food-secure. During this time, various small holdings were created throughout the territory—not all of which have been found or explored. Little, if anything, is known about what caused the collapse of the original Hightower, but by 10 November 2019 the country was officially declared defunct by the international community. Revival and Reconstruction On 16 November 2019, bantam_BATman joined the server and elected to revive the country of Hightower. For the next 11 days, the country saw the beginning of major physical and political reconstruction. A number of important events took place, further establishing a bigger future as a country for Hightower. A new member joined, borders were expanded due to a free cession from Ilyria, alliances were forged with the Grove Tribe and Ilyria, a non-aggression pact was signed with Nyania, and the Hightower Constitution was written. Soon after, Hightower officially entered the Northern Alliance.